Isn't this like a big happy family
by songelf88 and G.H.S. the warg
Summary: Spike had a child when he was still human. She becomes a vamp. need I say more? My first Buffy fic. Be nice please. rated for language
1. the past will haunt you

I now officially own a plot bunny farm. I mean really they just keep popping up every where! Now on to my first ever Buffy Fic! Disclaimer: Uh huh yeah I own Buffy the Vampire slayer. IN MY DREAMS! If I did would I be writing Fan fiction? Nope this would be the script for an episode.  
  
Prequel:  
"Will I am with child, and he is yours." A pretty woman said. The poet William looked at his long time sweetheart stunned.  
"Is it to be a boy or a girl?"  
"I know not."  
  
10 months later:  
  
"Dearest William,  
It is with deepest regret that I in form you of this new development. You have a beautiful daughter; she is perfect to my eyes. But, I sadly must say, you will never see myself or the child we created again.  
  
All my Love, Amber"  
William read the letter then promptly crushed it in his hand. A single tear coursed its way down his cheek.  
  
One year later:  
A pained yell pierced the otherwise calm London night. In a dark alleyway a man crouched over a fallen boy and laughed horribly.  
"What? Could it be that the poet, who writes so often of pain and suffering, has never truly felt it?" He laughed again "But you will now my boy; you will now." With that the vampire left, leaving behind him a new demon that knew nothing about the life he was about to lead.  
  
Fourteen years later:  
  
The vampire Spike, formally known as William, was hunting a girl of no more than fifteen in the streets of London. He waited in the shadows until she was alone before he struck. He had her, and then he noticed that she looked familiar. As if he had met her before. Then it hit him, he was staring at Amber's mirror image. He was looking at her daughter. 'So she did marry and have more children.' Spike thought. 'Or maybe she is as I am.' He couldn't help himself.  
"Amber?" He asked in disbelief.  
"No. I am Amanda, Amber was my." she never finished her sentence. Spike fell on her, yet he ran before he could finish the job. Little did he know he had turned his own daughter.  
  
CHAPTER 1: the past will always haunt you.  
  
"Spike! Open this door right now!" Buffy Summers, the vampire slayer, was banging on the door to his crypt so hard that Spike thought it would cave in.  
"I'm coming! Keep your bloody pants on!" He yelled back s he lazily went to open his door. "What is so bloody important that you have to try to kick my door in?"  
"Her." Buffy answered as she pointed behind her. "She wouldn't shut up until I brought her here." Spike looked behind the slayer and would have fainted if he could. In the doorway stood-  
"Amanda?" He blinked to be sure his eyes weren't deceiving him.  
"Yeah dad, hi to you too."  
"Spike is there something you're not telling me here?" Buffy asked.  
"Buffy, what would you do if I were to tell you I had a daughter?"  
"First I'd ask you how, then I'd stake you for not telling me sooner. Why?" Buffy replied innocently.  
"Well Amanda was born when I was 19. As in still human." Spike replied.  
"Yeah but that wasn't enough for you was it? No you just had to sire me! On the door step to my own damn house too!" Amanda seethed. "And by the way it's Jade now." Spike was gob smacked. Not only did he have a daughter, but she was immortally a teen. Could his unlife get any worse? Oh wait yes it can. "I'm moving in dad. If you don't like it tough."  
Did the powers that be hate him this much?  
  
So what thinks you? This is my first Buffy fan fic so be kind. Sorry for the fact screw ups, but I can only research so fast. BTW- Spike has a soul but no chip. Sorry if I was unclear on that. 


	2. wasn't this a dream?

A/N: time for my pre-chappie ranting. THANK YOU!!! This is so far my best story as far as reviews go. I will personally thank all of you at the end of the chappie.  
  
Chapter 2: What a weird dream.  
  
'That has got to be the most whacked out dream I have ever had.' Spike thought waking up. 'I dreamt that Amanda came back with Buffy and that Buffy actually knocked on my door.' His eyes widened as he saw the other coffin in his crypt. Then the events of the past night returned to him.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"NO! Absolutely not! I am NOT living with a teenager! I don't care if she is my daughter!" Spike screamed.  
"She has nowhere else to go Spike."  
"So why don't you stake her slayer?"  
"Hello! Standing right here!"  
"Amanda shut up!"  
"Why should I Spikey boy?"  
"Because I am your father and I said so!" Spike roared.  
"Hmm.Try again. That line only works when you're alive. And by the way I told you it's Jade now. If you insist on calling my Amanda I will call you William." She smiled smug.  
It had all ended with Amanda/Jade person moving a coffin into what was formerly Spike person's pit of solitude. END FLASHBACK  
  
Spike noticed the lid on the coffin moving back as Jade immerged to greet the night. 'I could nail her in there.but the slayer would well.slay me. Oh it's worth the risk.' He went over and grabbed for the hammer and nails, only to find that his oh so wonderful baby girl had hid them. 'Well point for daughter.' He thought.  
Jade grinned to herself. 'Thank the powers that be that I hid the nails!' She climbed out of her coffin to smile charmingly at her father. It didn't work. There was nothing charming about her that would suggest innocence. She had dark hair and eyes with the trade mark pale skin of Vampires, she was short, a meager 5' 3", and she had the worst attitude that side of the Mississippi.  
At that moment, the moment right before father and daughter tried to kill one another, that Buffy Summers made her grand entrance. "Come on Spike, time to patrol. But first we have to introduce Jade to the Scoobies, just so they know not to kill her."  
"But why? Can't we just stake her and get it over with?" Spike asked.  
"No we can not! She is your daughter; there fore she causes you misery. So seeing as I can't hurt you, she stays." Buffy replied. LATER:  
  
"Dawn, Xander, Giles, Willow, this is Jade." Buffy began. "Spike, why don't you continue?"  
"Fine, Jade is my-" Spike was cut off.  
"I'm his daughter, in a vampire sense and a biological sense."  
"Thank you darling but I was not finished." Spike replied.  
"Well you are now."  
"How, who, how?" Xander rambled on unintelligently.  
"Three excellent questions." Giles mumbled.  
"Well you see." Spike began.  
"My mother was a lovely woman named Amber. I was born out of wedlock and therefore a great disgrace to her. But she never showed it. I was raised with loving care from day one, but I never knew my father. Dad shut your mouth! I know it's not your fault, mom told me why you two broke it off." Spike obeyed, for once in his life. "As I was saying, I never knew my father, so I grew up thinking I didn't have one. I was raised so that I wouldn't need a man. Ever. This went on until I was fifteen. Then on a street corner one night my mother was stabbed for her jewelry. A week later I was on my stoop when my oh-so-loving-and-caring father decided that I would make a good meal. He tried to feed but I startled him so much that he turned me by accident. I've been on my own ever since. That's about how long dad? 100 years?" She sneered at her father.  
"Forgive my asking but why are you here in Sunnydale? I mean if you never needed anyone before, why are you here?" Willow asked.  
"Ahh the double jeopardy question! I am here because the hellmouth is here. At some point in their lives all vamps are drawn to it. It called I came. The fact that daddy dearest is here is just icing on the cake." She grinned evilly.  
"So your Spike's daughter. As in the daughter of Spike, in every sense of the term?" Dawn asked.  
"Yup! And it's time for daddy's little girl to teach daddy a thing or two about teenagers. The fact that I'm stuck at 15 for the rest of eternity only makes it better." Jade kept grining.  
'What did I do to deserve this?' Spike groaned.  
  
Gigi: thank you for your review! I know its fun to read it, but it's more fun to write him being tortured. Could you imagine having to live with a teen daughter for all eternity? I live in a shoe: thank you, I think. I like the two part format. You scared me at first. Don't give the author heart attacks! It is bad for her health and for the health of her characters! 999999999999999999: interesting name. Thanks for your review! Please remember that this is my first attempt at a Buffy fic. Nogard: sorry about it seeming rushed! I have this thing where I rush to get the idea out there with out really detailing it. I should make up for it in the rest of the story though. I hope. Ally: One question at a time! All shall be reveled, that is what plots are for. Wait I have a plot? That's new. But that's beside the point. I know I repeated the whole Joss verse but that was more for my benefit than yours. I've only seen about 10 episodes so I had to try to get things right. Sorry if it bored you. Azuloy: I really didn't mean to take your idea! I'm so sorry! If you want me to take this down just say the word and it's off! I mean you had the idea first; this just hit me at a school dance one day. Thanks for looking up the rest of my stuff but this is my only Buffy. And it most likely will be for a while. Dru1: I love your idea! I think I will steal it. If you don't mind of course. Sorry about the typos, but I am a 14 year old with way to much to do and I spell horrid to begin with. Praise the lord for spell check. Please keep reading! When I use your idea I will credit it to you. I think that about covers everyone! If I missed you I am so sorry and I promise I will give you a shout out soon! 


	3. since when do I care?

And now for my pre chapter rant. DO NOT EXPECT CHAPPIES EVERY DAY!! Thank you.  
  
Chappie 3:  
  
After a few days it became apparent that Jade was not going away. She seemed to get more cozy with her environment and started to find the best faux-blood on her own and didn't need Spike's help. But as we all know good things can not last.  
A week or two after Jade showed up at Buffy's door demanding to see her father she was captured by the Initiative. They had noticed her almost right away. She stood out in a crowd, an eternal teen. She had seemed to them like a good subject and they took her from her home near Spike.  
  
SPIKE'S POV:  
'Well that brat's been here about a week or two. Drawing attention to herself like a maid on her wedding day. I don't like it. She puts us all at risk, me, her, the slayer, nibblet, red, even the watcher and wanker. Might as well tell her so.' I stop before the door to her crypt. It seems strangely deserted. 'Strange, brat never leaves until after that bloody show of hers is over.' I walked inside without knocking. She's gone. I look around and I see the sure fire signs of a struggle. She didn't leave here alone.  
  
MY POV:  
Spike raced from the crypt to find Buffy. He saw her 'dancing' with some fledgling vamps in his cemetery. She saw him coming and staked them to dust.  
"What's wrong Spike?" She asked, truly concerned.  
"Jade's gone. I looked in her crypt. There is no way on this earth that she left there alone." Spike panted.  
"She's gone?"  
"Bloody hell slayer I thought that's what I said!" Spike yelled annoyed.  
"Fine alright! I get it! No need to go all paternal." Buffy retorted.  
"I am NOT going paternal! I hate the little brat! I'm just worried that she's gone and I can't take care of her like I should've is all. Just 'cause she's the only thing I have left of Amber doesn't mean I-" Buffy started grinning. "I proved your point. Didn't I?" Spike said defeated. Buffy just grinned and nodded.  
'When did I start to care about the brat?' Spike asked himself. 


	4. And word gets out

Hey. I figured you have waited long enough. And so without further ado CHAPTER 4!  
  
The vamp and the slayer had soon been to all of Jade's favorite haunts in hopes of finding her. They had not. Buffy suggested reporting to the scoobies for help. Spike had refused to get the 'bloody Scooby club' involved in anything that made him look weak.  
"Spike you're being a fool!" Buffy argued. "Maybe they'll have some idea as to where she could have gone. And besides, Willow can check the web to see if someone is bragging about bagging a vamp." She didn't say it, but Spike knew in an instant where his daughter was.  
"Slayer, how do you get a hold of the soldier boys?" Spike asked.  
"You mean the Initiative?"  
"No I mean the marine corps. Yes I mean the bloody wankers who put the damn chip in my head!" Spike yelled pissed off.  
"I could have Willow check their data base and see if there are any records of recent vamp captures." Buffy said thoughtfully.  
"Do it. I'm going into politics." He said menacingly. He slipped into his game face and stalked away. 'Three guesses where he's going.' Buffy thought to herself as she went to the Magic Box.  
She found Anya and Giles at the back counter. With one word they were in the back room with Xander, Willow and Tara on their way. In about twenty minuets the whole gang was there.  
"Alright here's the run down. Jade is gone, Spike is worried; although he'd never admit it. We, Spike and I, think the Initiative have her." Buffy said.  
"So where is the bleached wonder now?" Xander asked.  
"Three guesses." Buffy replied. Everyone's eyes widened. This was the closest they had ever seen Spike to being protective over Jade.  
"So what you're saying is Jade is gone, Spike went WILLINGLY to the Initiative, and you need our help to keep them both safe." Willow said.  
"In a word, yes." Buffy replied. Willow nodded and reached for her laptop. She was hacking into the website in a few minuets. Tara, who was looking over her shoulder, gasped.  
"Bingo. Buffy! We found both her and her records. She's the reason that you became the slayer at 14."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Buffy, she killed the last slayer." 


	5. was I out past curfew?

Sorry about the time it took me to up-date. NOT MY FAULT!! (I was grounded. No comp!) So yeah here ya go.  
  
Chapter 5: Was I out past curfew?  
  
'Damn bloody soldier boys! Can't settle for having one chipped vamp, NOOOO We need two in the same god damn town!' Spike thought angrily as he went to the Initiave head quarters. 'I hope Jade gives them hell.'  
When he got inside he noticed two things right away. One, he was alone and out numbered, no big, Two he suddenly felt a burst of pride for his little hellion. Even this far a way he could hear her screaming bloody murder and putting up one hell of a fight. His own little hell cat. He grinned and made for the sound.  
"We knew you'd come back for her." A voice behind him said. "We noticed you near her quite often. What is she? Your lover perhaps?" Spike shot around and went to grab his opponent's neck. He was knocked out before he could do so.  
  
~^*^~  
  
"What are you talking about Willow?" Buffy asked in disbelief.  
"Buffy I repeat Jade killed the last slayer!" Willow nearly yelled. "And Spike killed the two before that."  
"What we have here is a dynasty of slayer slayers." Xander said, as everyone rolled their eyes.  
"I don't care. I'm helping them." Buffy replied strongly. "Xander I need a favor."  
"What? I'm not taking in any more washed out vamps." Xander asked. Adding the last part quickly.  
"No, no nothing like that! I just need Camo boy to make a re- apperance." Buffy said sweetly.  
"Did you say camel? You know Camels can go for mounths without water, and I heard they have big dicks. Xander doesn't but I still love him, he gives me the best organisms." Anya broke in.  
"Ahn! Didn't we talk about our private lives staying private? There is a reason it happens behind closed doors." And on the conversation went. In the end Xander and Buffy left for the IHQ.  
When they arrived Buffy began fixing her hair in front of a large mirror. A red light came out and scanned her image. With only one eye rolling incident; Xander made a comment about the wall checking her out; they were in.  
The first thing Buffy noticed was the silence, followed closely by the lack of soldiers. 'Let's see, which vamp took who out?' Buffy thought to herself. The pair traveled through the maze of the underground station. A few wrong turns, dead ends, and curses to make Spike proud, later they found their targets. Both were out cold and both were in the process of being chipped, or in Spike's case, re- chipped. Buffy was stunned. Didn't these morons know that Spike had a soul? Didn't they know that Jade had never hurt a human citizen of Sunnydale? She saw red, if not for Xander holding her back she would have charged in there and done something that they would all regret.  
They waited and hid. Spike woke up first, Jade only a few seconds after. Jade shot out of bed and attacked the human guards around her. She fell and jerked in pain as the chip flared. Spike didn't even attempt to attack, he stood tall and pissed and cursed the guards for all he was worth. Both were completely vamped out. Buffy and Xander waited for the guards to leave before going inside.  
"What have you came to mock me and the damn Sears store they put in my head?" Jade asked pissed as mixed tears of rage and pain ran down her cheeks. Exen Xander felt pity to the vamp then. "Slayer do me a favor. Dust me. You know you want to. Do it, stake me." Jade spread her arms out giving Buffy a clear shot at her heart. When Buffy shook her head Jade curled up in a fetal position on the floor.  
Then Spike did something completely unexpected. He walked over, pulled his daughter into his lap and kissed her hair in a gesture of fatherly comfort.  
"Slayer, can we get out of here? She's pissed and tired and in pain, I'm just plain pissed and we'll tell you about our little adventure later. Oh and one more thing, mention this little moment of human ness to anyone and I will kill you, chip be damned. So could we leave? Please?" No yelling, no demanding, just a pure and simple request. Buffy nodded and they made their way back to the surface world.  
  
A/N: Whoo. *wipes sweat from forehead.* longest chapter in a while. Next one coming soon, hang tight. 


	6. umm

Sorry about that wait. My internet was down and my workload was up. I HATE HIGH SCHOOL! Ok I'm done. Thanks Cari for kicking my ass in gear, and thanks Rina for lending me the use of your plot bunny farm when mine died.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
When they returned to the Magic Box, Xander and Anya left for home and Willow was on her laptop screwing around with government files. Giles was behind the counter nearly asleep. Jade had long since pulled herself together and all had agreed that the moment of humanness the vamps suffered was to go unmentioned.  
After talking to Willow and Giles and filling them in about everything except the aforementioned humanness, they agreed that something had to be done. Dawn was approaching fast so the vampires hid in the back room to sleep leaving the humans to figure out the situation.  
Giles was the first to speak. "I think the government has gone to far this time. Spike and Jade are well know 'tame' Vampires. I think the council needs to be informed of the situation." And he walked over to the phone to do just that.  
Willow was the next to comment. "I could look around the internet for demon surgeons to take out the chips." Willow offered. Buffy nodded as Dawn came running in.  
"Sorry! I just got the memo! Did we win? Are they home? What happened?" She rambled on.  
"Dawn!" Buffy butted in. "We got them out no problem, but they both have chips."  
"Well I bet Spike's ticked. And Jade won't be a happy little ray of sunshine either."  
"Dawn!"  
"Well it's true! Look I'm going home. Tomorrow's Saturday we can figure this out then." With that the voice of reason got up and left the shop. Giles and Willow soon followed suit leaving Buffy with the vamps. She walked into the backroom to see them both wide awake and listening to what was going on around them.  
"Is it true? Can Willow find a doctor to take this out? Can she?" Jade asked hopefully.  
"It is entirely possible, especially with the wonders of the internet. I bet by Sunday you'll be on your way to 'chips-be-gone' hospital." Buffy said.  
"You sure slayer? I don't want you to get my daughter's hopes up only to not live up to them." Spike said loudly.  
"Two things: One I am not a little girl like I appear. Two I could care less if it is false hope, its still hope." Jade said to her father and sire.  
"Right and without hope what else do we have?" Buffy asked, only to receive no answer.  
  
DON'T HATE ME! I know you want to kill me for giving Spike another chip. DON'T! I will make it better! I promise to Isis I will! Just don't mob me if there are a few bumps in the road in the form of a teenager stuck as a vampire and a returning almost step-mom. *3 hints if you can read them are above* 


	7. your not my mommy!

Beats self with loaf of French bread. 'Bad songelf88, bad, bad author!' I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! My muse ran away and just came back! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Extra-long chapter to make up for it!  
  
Chapter 7: New hope and old love  
  
Sunday came and still no surgeon. Willow was near tears for her failure (as she saw it) and she kept apologizing profusely. Jade was upset and disappointed but she didn't show it. Spike was just plain pissed.  
"I suddenly feel the need to kill something." Jade said. She had been saying something like that for hours. "The more decorated in U.S. military garb the better." And although Buffy would never admit it she was too.  
"Jade we can still kill daemons." Spike said to his only child.  
"Could we get a fledgling vamp to dress in camo?" She asked hopefully.  
"I don't know but it's worth a shot. I don't feel very patriotic right now either." Buffy had just entered the room with a packet of paper in her hands.  
"What's that slayer?" Jade asked.  
"Your files. Everything the military could dig up on you guys is in that pile. Jade, I know about your kill." Buffy said quietly. Jade gulped.  
"Buffy I can explain! She had attacked me! If I wanted to live than I had to kill her!"  
"Jade, I'm not angry at you for what you did. Although I think your father might have wanted to be informed." Buffy smiled sadly.  
"Damn right I should have been told! What were you thinking?!" Spike yelled, looking at the papers the slayer held.  
"I was thinking that 'hm, maybe I want to live today.'" Jade yelled back.  
"None of that backtalk young lady! You could have been killed!"  
"Oh and like you couldn't, bringing down the two you did, AND when you were trying to kill Buffy? But ho no! Jade's weak, Jade can't bring down a slayer! NO that's daddy's job!" Jade was storming around the crypt so loud that neither heard Buffy leave. 'Well,' thought Buffy, 'Things are certainly back to normal between those two.' She heard was sounded like a chair break against the wall. 'Yup alls well on this front.'  
Suddenly all was silent. Buffy turned slowly back around and opened the door just as Jade ran out. 'Oh shit.'  
  
~*~  
  
"Willow you can slow down the search." Tara said worriedly. "You're going to make yourself sick."  
"Tara I can't stop! I feel so horrid! It's already Sunday and I still have no cure for them! Their depending on me Tara!" Willow nearly cried in frustration as another search turned up nothing. She slammed the laptop lid down as Jade came running through the door.  
"Hello witches. A little help at dad's crypt please." She panted, trying to catch the breath she didn't need.  
"Jade what's wrong?!" Willow exclaimed.  
"No time. Just follow." She turned and ran back out the door, Tara and Willow in hot pursuit.  
"I wonder what's wrong." Willow looked at Tara.  
"I don't know but it has to be big to spook a vampire into running for help." Willow nodded and they followed the form of Jade through the dark streets of Sunnydale.  
  
~*~ (Back at the crypt)  
  
"What are you doing here luv?" Spike asked the dark clad form before him.  
"The stars told me to come find you Spiky, so I did. They told me you needed help." The figure answered.  
"Hate to burst your bubble Dru, but I don't need your help." He replied.  
"I heard about your little run in with the military. I know someone who can help you." She said flatly. "But your Dru needs some help from her Spiky first." She spoke in a baby voice and motioned at the now, tied up, unconscious Buffy. "She hurt me darling. Kill her for me? I'll help you get the big nasty chip out of your head."  
"Sorry Drucilla. Not this time." Willow yelled from the door. "I thought you were told to stay out of Sunnydale."  
"Nope. The stars told me to come back for my Spike."  
"Like hell, get away from my father!" Jade yelled as she dove for her almost-step-mom. "You insane freak!" She howled as she hit the ground. Tara ran and untied Spike then Buffy.  
"Why Jade I didn't know you cared." Spike said grinning.  
"Yeah, yeah, less talking more ass kicking! Bloody bint kicked me out on my butt!" Jade told him as he stood up. By this point the slayer was awake. "Have a nice nap slayer?" Jade called jokingly.  
"Yep, now I'm ready to face the whore that put me to sleep in the first place." Buffy grinned evilly as Tara tossed her a stake.  
"WAIT!" Spike yelled and the crypt went silent. "She said she could help us get rid of the chip. How Dru? Answer me!" He growled at her.  
"Ask the fallen one. He knows."  
"What fallen one Dru?"  
"THE fallen one. The one who fell from the stars to save us Spike. He knows." With that Dru pushed herself on the stake Buffy held over her heart and faded in a big pile of dust.  
"So ends the step mom from hell." Jade said solemnly. Willow and Tara nodded while Buffy looked at Spike.  
"The fallen one? What the hell did she mean?" She asked. Spike was looking blankly ahead. Without a change of expression he uttered one word that seemed to echo in the silent room.  
"Angelius."  
  
So? What do you think? That's my longest chapter yet! 2 ½ pages on word! I'll try to up date sooner I swear I will! 


	8. we're not n a bar!

Buffy 8  
  
I'm Sorry!! Please forgive me for not up dating! High school is a pain, so is real life so please forgive me! I HATE MEN!!!! Ok I'm done story now!  
  
The gang sat in silence pondering what Spike just reveled.  
"So you mean my great- grandsire knows how to get this damn thing out of my head? Bloody Hell what are we waiting for!?" Jade asked brightly. "I'm all for going to L.A. how about you father dearest?"  
"No way. I am not going to see Angel so long as I can help it. I've dealt with a chip before; I can deal with it again." Spike whispered.  
The rest just looked at him. Buffy blinked one, twice, three times. "Spike I thought you wanted the chip out?"  
"Bloody hell slayer! Of course I want this damn thing out! BUT I refuse to bring my daughter anywhere near my grandsire!" Spike yelled.  
"Of course! You've known I was your daughter for four months and already your being over protective!" Jade growled and morphed into her game face. Spike did the same.  
"You are my only child! The only thing I have left of your mother and I will not endanger you!" Spike growled as he leaped for his daughter.  
"Oh but it was fine and good for you to KILL me!" Jade hissed back. The two of them battled. Jade gaining the upper hand then Spike and so on. After about an hour, when both were taking harsh unneeded breaths, Buffy stopped them.  
"ENOUGH! You two are going to L.A. Spike I don't want to hear another word on the subject. I'm sick and tired of you two fighting all the time! And it's time you overcame your fear of Angel Spike." You yelled. Spike made to speak when she silenced him with a look. Jade grinned.  
"William the bloody is pussy whipped..." she taunted when Buffy silenced her with a glare.  
"Look who's talking little one." Spike grinned back and Jade made to jump for him. Before she reached him, however, she found herself on the floor glaring at the slayer.  
By the end of the night both vampires were well on their way to L.A. And both had an issue with their destination, but hey we all have baggage.  
  
So? I know it was a long wait for such a short chapter but I'm sorry! Boy troubles. I'll try to update sooner I promise. Damn writers block. 


	9. it's the grand sing along

Sorry for the long wait. I hate men. I really need to get rid of this life I have. Then I can write more chapters for you guys.  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
"Are we there yet?" Jade asked for the umpteenth time. Spike gritted his teeth and ignored her. Jade began fiddling with the heat, air conditioning and the radio. Soon a country station was blearing on Spikes car speakers.  
"Couldn't you at least pick some good music?" He asked through clenched teeth. Jade just grinned in a, it-pisses-you-off-so-therefore-it- is-good-music kind of way. Spike began practicing his deep breathing exercises that Willow had tough him when Jade first showed up. The song 'tough little boys' played and Jade sang along. Spike on the other hand seriously considered throwing the radio out the window.  
  
I never once, backed down from a punch. I'd take it square on the chin. Well I found out fast a bullys just that and you got to stand up to him. So I didn't cry when I got a black eye as bad as it hurt I just grinned. But when tough little boys grow up to be Dads They turn into big babies again. Scared me to death when took your first steps, Well I'd fall everytime you fell down. Your first day of school, I cried like a fool, I followed your school bus to town. Well I didn't cry when ol Yeller died at least not in front of my friends. But when tough little boys grow up to be Dads they turn into big babies again. Well I'm a grown man and as strong as I am. Well sometimes it's hard to believe, One little girl with little blonde curls can totally terrify me. If you were to ask my wife would just laugh , she'd say I know all about men, how tough little boys grow up to be Dads they turn into big babies again. Well I know one day I'll give you away and I'm goin to stand there and smile. When I get home and I'm all alone, I'll sit in your room for awhile. Cause when tough little boys grow up to be Dads they turn into big babies again  
  
Jade grinned at Spike as he kept a white knuckle grip on the steering wheel. "I hate you, you know that right?"  
"I love you too daddy dearest." Jade reached over and hugged Spike as he drove. He swerved and nearly hit the cars in the next lane.  
All he could think was 'why me?' 


	10. LA the happy wonderful city

I'll try to make this one longer. However I'm having guy issues and I'm trying to survive school. Maybe I'll have my act together by June.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The couple arrived in L.A. about two hours before sunrise. To say that Angel was less than thrilled would be an understatement. He shifted to game face the moment he saw the Desoto in the driveway.  
"SPIKE! I thought that you were gone for good. Why are you here?" Angel growled. Jade sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"Look, dad, you and grand-sire or whoever the hell this guy is duke this out among you. Me, I want this damn chip out of my head!" She yelled and walked inside. She shot over her shoulder "By the way, I'm Jade. I happen to be Spike's daughter. And you are Angeleus. Now that introductions are over, got any O neg? Slayer ran out." Angel shook his head stunned.  
Spike led Angel away explaining Jade and her origins to his sire. He also explained their predicament to his sire.  
"Now do you see why Jade and I need you? Alright I'm done begging. JADE! GET OUT HERE!" Jade stuck her head out the window.  
"What the hell do you want oh bleached wonder?"  
"Get out here and beg Angel to help us." Jade just laughed from the bottoms of her toes and pulled her head in the window. Spike shifted and stalked toward the hotel with every intention of killing his daughter.  
He found her in the open area of the hotel that was dedicated to training. Jade had shifted to game face and was grinning at her father and sire. The two of them jumped at each other and started 'dancing' when Angel walked in.  
He saw the two of them attacking each other like a pair of pissed off wet cats. HE rolled his eyes skyward. 'I can't believe this.' He stalked over and pulled them both back, hissing like, once again, a pair of wet cats.  
"What did you two come here for? Because if you're not going to tell me what you two came for then you two can duke it out outside my home. I will not tolerate this."  
Spike started brushing himself off "Don't get your knickers in a twist. I was just showing the girl whose boss is all."  
"Yeah and that would be me. I would have won if the poof hadn't broken us up!"  
"You are definitely spike's daughter; however what did you come for?" Jade rolled he eyes.  
"Daddy dearest already told you that we need to get these damn chips out of our heads and according to the step-mom from hell you know how!" She said in clipped tones from clenched teeth. She had only been here twenty minuets and she already hated Angel. "Look peaches, yes I have listened to dad on occasion, we need your help and I don't plan on leaving until you help me. And I can be far more annoying than my father and sire."  
Angel sighed and wrote an address on a piece of paper. "You can leave in the evening." He handed the paper to Spike. "And don't come back for a while. Personally I hope they leave those things in your heads but knowing you if they do you'll come right back." Jade nodded in the background with an evil grin on her face.  
"So where are we going?" She asked  
"You poofer! What the bloody hell do you mean we have to go to Buffalo in the dead of winter?!" Angel grinned  
"Pay backs a bitch ain't it?"  
  
Like I said sorry for the long delay and short chapters. I was having issues with the story and real life. Hope you all don't hate me enough to not review. *hint, hint. Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge* *cough* review *cough* 


	11. high ho high ho to buffalo we go

Sorry again for the long delay and the short chapter.  
  
What is there to do in Buffalo?  
  
As our two favorite vamps sat in an airport trying to find a midnight flight that would remain dark the whole way to Buffalo they were cursing Angel's name. A common thought was 'stupid bloody poofer' and 'bloody pounce' because, as all Buffalo dwellers know, there is little to do in the city of light. Finally after nearly two hours of waiting their flight was called.  
"Dad, you want the window seat?" Jade asked her father.  
"And risk going dusty because you opened the curtain? I think not." Spike shoved his daughter into the seat and sat down beside her. They both fell asleep during the in flight movie. *TWO HOURS LATER*  
  
Jade woke first to the pilot on the loudspeaker announcing that they had begun their decent. She lazily stretched like a cat and looked at her father. 'Sleeping like the big baby he is.' She smirked evilly and poked him in the ribs.  
"Bloody 'ell! What the bugger was that for?!" he yelped. She just grinned and pointed to the landing ramp. He glared at her and followed the other passengers into the airport. "Where do we go from here?"  
"Well grand-sire said we have to go to some hospitial in Kenmore. Kenmore Mercy or something like that." Jade answered as she gathered the baggage. Spike rolled his eyes. 'Figures.'  
  
*ONE LONG TAXI RIDE AND AN EXCUSE LATER*  
  
"I'm surprised that stupid cabby bought the excuse our grandmother was in the hospital!" Jade laughed as they stood outside the glass doors. "Now remember dad we're here to see-"  
"Dr. Johnson I know! You've only told me for the past day and a half." He sighed and walked up to the receptionist. "Excuse me ma'am I'm here to see Dr. Johnson? Where can I find him?"  
"On the second floor. However you have to wait here he's in the OR at the moment. I can page him and he should be done in about 2 hours." She said without looking up. Spike nearly changed at her tone of voice but he resisted and took a seat beside his daughter who was reading a YM magazine.  
  
Jade began singing the song 'tough little boys' under her breath just to annoy Spike. When that was finished she began 'In my daughter's eyes' by Martina McBride. She was half way through her next song, 'There goes my life' by Kenny Chesney before Spike vainly began hunting for duct tape.  
That's when he noticed the two other girls in the otherwise deserted room. One was trying not to stare while the other was blatantly watching him. The discreet one was soon poked by the not so discreet one. She glared at her friend and Spike went back to Jade only to find her singing Drive for daddy gene by Alan Jackson. He turned his attention back to the two girls wondering where his daughter gained her extensive knowledge of country songs. To his surprise he noticed the shy one walking up to him. Only now she didn't look shy, she looked like someone he would have eaten once upon a time.  
"So what are you in for?" She asked with the signature Buffalo flat a. He grinned and answered in his British/California way.  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you pet."  
"Try me." She replied in all seriousness. He grinned and told her. He told her about vampires and slayers and the Initiative and demons and why he and his daughter were here. Her only response was a level stare and-  
"Prove it." He grinned and changed. She gasped and ran a hesitant finger down his face...that is before he growled, changed back told her never to breathe a word of what he had told her to anyone and went down and sat next to his daughter.  
No sooner then his butt hit the chair then the receptionist came and said Dr. Johnson would see them now. He groaned but got up. 'This is it. No more damn chip.' He thought with a grin as he followed Jade and the receptionist down the hall to their rooms. 


End file.
